1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly to a semiconductor device including an external connection terminal disposed on a semiconductor substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of semiconductor devices that stand a stress or an impact applied to a bonding pad when performing a wire bonding process, despite a narrow spacing between the bonding pads, is disclosed in JP-A No. 2001-267323.
The cited document discloses a semiconductor device including a dummy interconnect located in an insulating interlayer, so that a bonding pad is directly sustained by the dummy interconnect.